


you make me crescendo

by swineflou



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Again sort of, Charlie and Nicole both cheat, Cheating, Exhibitionism, F/M, Smut, Sort Of, Unhappy marriage, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, babysitter, babysitter!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swineflou/pseuds/swineflou
Summary: You knew how fucked up it was, you did.Charlie was a married man.He was your fucking employer.You watched his son while him and his wife were at the theater.You didn’t really know how it started.AKA: you’re Henry’s babysitter. Charlie’s marriage is failing. You just meant to be friends.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Nicole Barber, Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111
Collections: Whore 4 Adam Driver





	you make me crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> YIKES okay so I want to preface this by saying I DO NOT CONDONE CHEATING AT ALL. IN THIS FIC NICOLE IS CHEATING ON CHARLIE BEFORE HE EVEN THINKS OF CHEATING ON HER. OKAY? OKAY. So this is based off of *ahem* a video I saw. So. I just thought it’d be nice to recreate with Charlie. Title taken from Lingerie by Lizzo.

You knew how fucked up it was, you did. 

Charlie was a married man. 

He was your fucking employer. 

You watched his son while him and his wife were at the theater. 

You didn’t really know how it started. 

Nicole was nice enough, you did genuinely like her, but you knew she didn’t like you. 

You were always polite and respectful, never overstepping, ever. 

Charlie had taken a liking to you, and you’re pretty sure that’s why Nicole didn’t like you. 

“My marriage is falling apart.” Charlie had confessed one night to you. 

You’d put Henry to bed an hour or so before Charlie’d come home. 

Nicole was visiting her mother in LA, and Charlie was working tirelessly at the theater, blocking out his latest masterpiece. 

“How so?” You’d asked him, your stomach dropping. 

You’d always thought Charlie and Nicole were so great together. 

“Y’know how like,” he’d taken a deep breath, then a pull off of the bottle of beer in his hand. “You know someone for a long time? And you just- you  _ know _ them inside and out. It’s kind of like-“ his eyebrows had furrowed and he’d run a hand through his hair, a nervous habit you’d picked up on after years of babysitting for the Barbers. 

“She’s different.” He’d said dumbly. “She’s still herself, you know? She’s still _Nicole_ , of course. I just. I think I feel her pulling away. And I don’t know why.” His lips had pouted, and your heart hurt for him. 

You didn’t know what to say, you were at a loss. 

What was one supposed to say in that situation?

“I know she loves me. At least, I think she does. I hope she does.” His voice had sounded small. 

“Charlie-“ you’d tried to console him, but he waved his hand before finishing the rest of his beer. 

He sighed and pushed himself up from the couch, excusing himself to the kitchen. 

You heard the sounds of cabinets opening before he came back in with a bottle of Johnny Walker. 

He didn’t even bother with pouring himself a glass, just took a drink directly from the bottle. 

You cringed, you fucking hated whiskey. 

He pulled away from the bottle and coughed slightly, his nose wrinkling in distaste. 

“Ah, fuck, that’s gross.” He groaned, but toon another drink anyways. 

You couldn’t help the laugh that escaped you as you gave him an eye roll. 

For being such a large man, Charlie was a fucking lightweight. 

After a short while, he was slurring his words already, and his eyes blinked slower than normal. 

“Never get married,” He’d told you, pointing a lazy finger at you. “S’fucking, the fucking  worst thing you could do to yourself.” He slurred out. “S’so fucking _bad_ , y’know? You just-“ he hiccuped. 

“You fuckin’ love someone. So fucking much, that you just, looking at them makes you just-  _ hurt _ , y’know? Like, they take your fuckin’ breath away. You’ve never seen anything like ‘em before. And then just- you give your life to them. Your whole fucking life. And they give you theirs, or you’d hope they would. And then just- they just. They just stop loving you. And it’s kinda like-“ he cut himself off, brows furrowing. 

He went to reach for the bottle again, but you’d pulled it away. 

He’d pouted again, but you just shook your head at him. 

“I’m getting you water.” You’d patted him on the shoulder before getting up, taking the bottle of whiskey with you to grab him a bottle out of the fridge. 

He let out a noise of protest, to which you gave an affectionate laugh. 

You’d made him take a sip, looking at him sternly until he drank a little. 

“What was I saying?” He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“You were saying how when someone stops loving you.” You said quietly. It hurt you, seeing him hurt over this. 

“Yeah.” He heaved a big sigh out, taking another drink of water. “ _Fuck_ , I’m too drunk for this.” He groaned, shaking his head as he pressed the heel of his hand to his temple. 

You let out a little laugh, shaking your head affectionately. “I think that’s enough deep conversation for tonight, hmm?” You teased. 

A loud, honking laugh escaped him, his shoulders shaking as he was overcome with giggles. 

“ _Charlie_!” You shushed him with a laugh, unable time keep your own giggles at bay as you quickly covered his mouth with your hand so as not to wake Henry up. 

It took him a good minute or so for him to finally calm down, and god, you were so fucking endeared at the way he wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Alright, big guy.” You shook your head as your stood up. “I think it’s bedtime.” You smiled. 

“I’ll pay you for the extra hours.” 

“Do not even worry about it.” You shushed him, holding your hand out to him to stand up. “I wasn’t working, so don’t worry about paying me.” 

Charlie made a noise of protest, begrudgingly grabbing your hand and pulling himself up a little too roughly. 

He stumbled to his feet, crashing into you and gripping onto you for leverage. 

You stumbled back at the force and size of his body knocking into yours, and you gripped at his arms for leverage. 

“Whoa, big guy.” You laughed breathily, your face flushing. 

“Shit, sorry.” He groaned, stepping back and stumbling again. 

“Just-“ you laughed again. “Um, just like, hold onto me. I’ll help you get to bed.” You offered. 

“I gotta shut-“

“The lights off, I know.” You smiled as you wrapped your arm around his waist to try and support his body weight. 

Turning the lights off and getting Charlie to bed was a much harder task than you’d anticipated. 

He was practically dead weight, hanging over you and giggling into your ear as you tugged him down the hallway. 

“Alright,” you puffed out as you helped him stand. “Sit down on the bed, let’s get your shoes off.”

“Do you do this with Henry too?” He teased as he flopped onto his bed. 

The frame groaned in protest, and you concealed a laugh. 

“No, because Henry listens.” You teased back, untying the ratty converse he wore nearly every day. 

“I am _hurt_.” He gave you a dramatic pout, to which you only smiled at. 

“Alright, where do you keep your pjs?” You asked, putting your hands on your hips. 

“Under my clothes.” He whispered dramatically before letting out a laugh. 

“Charlie.” You giggled out, rolling your eyes. “Shh, you’re going to wake Henry up.”

He covered his mouth with his hands to keep his giggles at bay, and you couldn’t help but just fucking  smile at him. 

This man was too cute for his own sake. 

You’d turned away, preserving his modesty as you heard him take his clothes off and toss them to the side. 

You made a mental note to fold them up for him, because you knew how much he hated mess. 

He cleared his throat once he’d crawled under the sheets, signalling you could turn around and face him. 

He let out a contented hum, folding his hands behind his head as he laid with the sheets at his stomach. 

His chest was completely bare, and that made your cheeks flush. 

“Y’never told me something.” He said in a quiet voice, his words still a bit mushy. 

“And what’s that?” You asked as you neatly folded his jeans and t shirt up. 

“What’re you doin’ for school?” 

“Why does it matter?” You joked. 

“ _Heeeeey_.” He pouted up at you. “I’m interested in you.”

Your face heated up at the confession, but you knew it was just the alcohol talking. 

“I’m kidding.” You assured him with a laugh, hanging his sweater up in the closet. “I’m a theatre major.”

“What?” His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he sat up. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know!” You threw your hands up. “I guess I like, didn’t want you guys to think that I was like, here because of that? Like, I’m literally not at all.”

“That’s crazy.” He shook his head. “I wouldn’t have thought that.” He assured you, reaching for your hand. 

Your breath caught in your throat when his skin touched yours, and you tried keep your blush at bay. 

You just shrugged, avoiding his eyes. 

“Get some rest, Charlie.” You said softly, gently pushing him back into the bed. “I’ll leave some water on the nightstand for you.” 

Charlie made a noise of protest when you let go of his hand. 

Upon coming back into the bedroom, he was passed out on his side, his face buried into his pillow. 

You smiled fondly to yourself as you set the bottle of Advil and a glass of water on the nightstand. 

You bring the comforter up to his chin so he doesn’t get cold, before pressing a kiss to his head out of sheer instinct. 

And that was when it started. 

You’d grown quite close to Charlie in more ways than one. 

You hadn’t expected it to develop into anything, but. 

Shit happens. 

You knew it was so  so fucking wrong. 

He was fucking married. 

But his marriage was failing, and it wasn’t because of what you were doing. 

He’d confessed to you that he found out she was having an affair with someone back in LA, and with her constantly back and forth between there and New York, it just.

Happened. 

Sure, a part of you was guilty about what you were doing, but the both of you felt it. 

It‘s any other normal day, Henry‘s dead asleep, and Charlie’s in the living room. 

Normally you didn’t stay when Nicole was there, but she said you could stay for drinks, and that she was going to shower. 

If there was something you knew about Nicole, it was that she always showered in the morning, never at night. 

Charlie had told you that she only showered at night when she needed to clear her head. 

And you knew they were long. 

You’re sitting on the couch when you hear the shower go on, and instantly, Charlie pouches on you. 

His lips crash messily against yours, and the involuntary groan you let out is unavoidable. 

“Charlie.” You gasp out against his hot mouth, pulling back. “Not here.” You shake your head. “Henry could hear.”

“Bed then?” He pants against your mouth. 

“Charlie,” you shudder when you feel his fingers slide down the front of your leggings. “Nicole, she’s in-“

“Yeah, she is.” He cuts you off, wasting no time pushing a finger into your wet heat. 

You gasp at the sudden intrusion, your walls tightening around him. 

“So I’m going to fuck you in my bed, and you’re gonna be real quiet for me, you got it?”

You bite down on your lip to fight off a moan. 

Fuck, you want to give this man everything. 

You nod your head quickly, and he gives you a smile before smacking a kiss to your lips and pulling his hand out of your underwear. 

Heat floods your whole body as you trail after him to the bedroom. 

The risk of Nicole catching the two of you sends shivers down your spine, but the thought excites you in a way you never thought it would. 

His lips are on yours the second your back hits the bed, and you have to stop him from literally tearing your leggings off. 

You wiggle your hips and tug them off. 

You hear him fumbling with his belt as you lick into his mouth, and his hand finds your waist, giving it a small squeeze. 

“Now you’ve gotta be quiet for me, okay, honey?” His voice is low in your ear, and you nod your head quickly. 

“I’ll be quiet.” You promise out in a gasp. 

“Fuck, you’re so good for me.” He groans quietly, pushing your underwear to the side. 

He’s pressing wet, open mouthed kisses to your neck as his fingers find your wet entrance again. 

“M’not gonna be able to get you ready for my cock, you think you can handle me without it?”

You nod your head quickly, wiggling your hips against him to prove, _yes_ , you can take him without prep. 

He’s huge, you know this, but the thought of being able to feel him after you’ve had him is just too appealing to you. 

“Christ.” He swears, pulling his cock out and rubbing it a few times over you. 

You bite your lip to suppress another whine as the swollen head catches against your clit, making you grind your hips down. 

“Charlie.” You pant, nearly pouting. 

“Hmm? You want me to fuck you, honey?” He whispers teasingly, and fuck. 

FUCK. 

The fact that he’s stalling is only making you want him more. 

“Please, Charlie. Please just fuck me.” You don’t mean to beg like this, but fuck. 

You might go crazy if you don’t get him inside of you soon. 

“Such a good girl I have.” He coos into your ear before slowly pushing himself into you. 

You bite down on the back of your hand to suppress the loud moan you know you’d let out. 

But you need to be quiet. 

And fucking quick. 

“Shit,” he hisses out. “Always feel so good for me, so fucking tight.”

You nod your head quickly, wrapping your legs around his waist, pulling him closer into you. 

His pace is slow, teasing at first, just a slow roll of the hips, and it’s fucking  _ killing _ you. 

The sound of the shower running in the next fucking room is what makes you dig your nails into his shoulder. 

“Charlie, please.” You breathe out in his ear. “Faster, harder, just- _ fuck _ .” Your cut off by the way he pulls himself out before slamming back into you. 

“S’that what you want?” He growls out, his hips snapping against yours as his pace quickens. 

The sound of his skin slapping against yours is drowned out by the sound of running water, and fuck, you should feel dirty, you should feel disgusting that a married man is taking you in his shared bed, but it makes you even more eager to do this. 

He’s fucking into you relentlessly, and he shoves your short up, a hand kneading at your exposed tits. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful, honey.” 

You let out a loud whine as his teeth graze your nipple, his right hand moving to rub at your clit. 

“Shhhh, you’ve got to be quiet.” He warns, pressing his left hand over your mouth to muffle your moans. 

It’s hot. 

It’s so fucking hot. 

You feel absolutely filthy, the way he’s looking at you, and the feeling of the cool metal band of his wedding ring pressing against the seam of your lips, keeping you quiet while he fucks into you. 

Your moans become more urgent, and you hold onto him tighter as his right hand continues it’s assault on your throbbing clit. 

It’s with a particularly sharp thrust that has you gasping into his hand, your whole body shaking as your thighs clamp around his waist,the coil inside your stomach finally snapping. 

You feel your wetness soak between you, and you hear him groan before he removes his hand from your mouth and replaces it with his own mouth. 

You swallow each other’s moans, and he grips at your waist tight enough that there may be bruises left. 

It’s a beautiful thing to experience, Charlie Barber coming. 

His hips stutter in their pace, and he’s trying to keep up with himself. 

His arms start to shake, and he lets out a choked sound into your mouth before you feel his warmth spread through you. 

You roll your hips lazily against his, riding out your orgasms before he stills completely. 

He’s panting heavily as he buries his face in your neck for a moment before pressing a kiss to it. 

“You did good.” He breathes out. “You’re good at keeping quiet.” There’s a teasing lilt to his voice, and a shit eating grin on his face. 

A breathy laugh escapes you, and you peck a kiss to his lips.

You’re quick to pull your leggings back on, and you watch him put his pants on. 

He glances at himself in the vanity mirror, trying to fix his hair so it doesn’t look like he’s just been pounding into you. 

Your face is flushed, hair a bit of a mess. 

“I’m gonna go before she’s done.” You say quietly, hearing the shower turn off. “Text me later?” You lean up on your tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips before walking out to the living room. 

“I’ll walk you out.” He announces a bit loudly, trying to play it off. 

You let him, and your eyes linger on him for a bit as you stand at the doorway. 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” He asks you, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Um, not sure. Why?” You ask, stomach fluttering. 

“Come by the theatre tomorrow. I wanna show you something.” 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mom sorry god. come say hi on tumblr! himbokylo.tumblr.com


End file.
